


You know nothing, Jon Snow

by TargaryenMudblood (MoodyMuddy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Hatred, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon bashing, Manipulation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut, poor melisandre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/TargaryenMudblood
Summary: AU. What really happened when Melisandre went to see Jon Snow
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Jon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	You know nothing, Jon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my bestfriend's girl as a gift, she truly loves Melisandre.

Hanging back in the shadowed vestibule of Castle Black while the horses were led away she allowed her gaze to rove across the courtyard and up over the tower in front of her before focusing on the wooden door. There was no doubt where the Lord Commander was; the ever serious Jon Snow seemed to be unable to relax, ever alert and constantly working, his dour expression never once cracking into a smile for even a second. 

As the cold Northern air permeated her thick robes to wrap around her body like a lover's caress she gave a half-smirk as she watched a woman half her age shiver and wrap her mantle tighter around the waif-like body; her Lord made sure she was never cold, his fire travelling through her veins just like her blood did. Refocusing her attention on the door she took a step forward, vacillating for a moment between leaving the impetuous boy to come to his senses or of interrupting his work to ask, or cajole if she must, to ride south with them. Unless other means were necessary with him; she could see already in the short time she'd know Jon Snow how stubborn he was. But like all men, once his cock was hard that was all he could think of. 

Ceasing her steps for a moment longer as some of the Night's Watch strode past her hiding place she waited for them to leave; she had no desire to be questioned, or for Jon Snow to hear a commotion and know she was wanting to speak to him. He would listen better if taken by surprise rather than being warned and having a chance to think of an excuse not to ride South.

Surreptitiously she glided across the courtyard, stopping briefly at the foot of the steps, she placed one hand on the frozen wood of the handrail and slowly ascended towards the door, her gaze keeping track of the rest of the battalion as she did. Pushing open the door without knocking she froze as her sapphire blue eyes collided with the warm whiskey orbs of the young Samwell. Smiling while folding her hands demurely in front of her she rested until it was only herself and Jon Snow left in the room, the quills scratching over the parchment having faded into silence until her own dulcet tones broke it, "Lord Commander". 

Staring at the man in front of her she suppressed a shiver; this boy had power coursing through his veins and she was finding it, finding him, to be irresistible. Smiling at him as she stepped closer to the desk he was lounged behind she tipped her head slightly, listening to the way the fire within her roared through her veins all the more. It was odd. That this man, this bastard, should not know who he truly was; a king, a Targaryen king. And she found his ignorance even more alluring. 

As was the mask of indifference he’d called up to hide behind, though the feeling in those dark eyes was impossible not to read; he hated her and yet, knowing that, she could only bite the inside of her lip, hiding her amusement at how predictable a reaction Jon had to her by keeping her mask of neutrality in place. It was always a heady rush when even those who detested her would willingly pay no mind to their feelings once their cocks were stiff and straining. Men were invariably easy to manipulate; show them her tits and let them fuck her then in the afterglow they were putty in her hands. Of course, sometimes, men could be different and she would find that they were not so easy to manipulate. She wondered for a moment what sort of man this King was. 

“How can I help yeh?”, his cordial yet gruff greeting didn't phase her; after all, it was a trait she found was shared between kings - that faintly suspicious yet polite way of greeting people they barely knew. Watching him regain his seat with his eyes still scrutinizing her she stalked forwards, her voice taking on her usual commanding tones she had found worked well with those of Westeros, “come with us when we ride South. None of us know the Castle as well as you do. Winterfell was your home once” 

Letting a pregnant pause envelop them she kept her body turned away from him; her words and body language clear in her derision for his so called family, the one's he held close to his heart yet had treated him worse than the peasants the Starks treated with respect. It was laughable, the great King being forced to live as a bastard and constantly belittled for that title. 

" Don't you want to chase the rats-", her faintly mocking words were interrupted as behind her the boy vesuviated, his words clipped in vexation, "Castle Black is my home now. The Night's Watch take no part in the wars of the seven kingdoms". Rolling her eyes at how easily Jon Snow was riled up she turned toward him, taking her time ambulating across the room even as she spoke matter of factly to him, " there's only one war: life against death. Let me show you what you're fighting for". 

Even before she had neared the desk she heard his quick answer filled with scorn at what she did, even of who she was and felt a stabbing of irritation at close-minded fools like Jon Snow, "you're going to show me some vision in the fire?". Resting against the front edge of his desk just in front of him she gave him a half smile as she spoke in earnest, her expression sombre as she did so, “No visions, no magic. Just life. '' Letting her robes fall open she captured Jon’s hand in her own, moving it to caress her skin, his warm hand against her making her stifle a small gasp, “Do you feel my heart beating?”. 

Watching his reaction, the way he was focused intently upon her lithe alabaster skinned body she continued, her voice softer now she knew his attention was focused solely upon her, “This power in you. You resist it, that's your mistake”. Taking a breath as his calloused fingers slowly rubbed against the underside of her breast she moved forward, straddling him in his chair and pressing her hot wetness down upon the obvious bulge in his trousers while her soft hands caressed his face, moving down to toy with the buttons on the high collared shirt he was wearing, her eyes connecting with his, smouldering with desire, “male and female; two hearts a greater whole. The power to make life, power to make light”.

Trailing a hand along the nape of his neck to toy with the small obsidian curls there she fisted her free hand into the front of his shirt and pressed herself closer so that her warm breath danced across the pale plains of his face. Gazing at him with wider than normal eyes, the tip of her tongue flashed out and she ran it deliberately slowly around her lips so he could see the 'O' shape she had made before bending her head to brush them against his.

" I don't think Stannis would like that very much,'' his words were gasped out nervously even as his hands had curled themselves around her hips to leave little crescent moon shapes where his nails dug into her soft skin. Looking into his eyes again, her own tinged with as much desire as his were, she let amusement cross her face as once more she captured his lips with her own; crushing them beneath hers with bruising force before pulling back enough to nip at his bottom lip. This boy was adorable with his obvious need for her pressing against her pussy through his trousers yet still he thought of consequences. Inclining her head her eyes flashed with amusement at him, her lips quirking upwards into a half smile, "then we shouldn't tell him". 

She didn't want him to think, didn't want him to stop what was happening between them. They needed him tomorrow; needed his knowledge of the South and thee allies he could introduce them too. He alone knew that world. But… What had started out as a means to an end was becoming something more; something more primal; an attraction from female to male; from older woman to an attractive younger man. For so long, so many centuries, she had let the powerful men possess her body to do as they liked, to bury their cocks inside and sate their carnal needs.

But Jon Snow was different; where the others had hurt her and thought little of her own pleasure at the physical act, Jon Snow was kindling within her a fire she had never felt before, a fire that was only being stoked higher the more he touched her. Throwing her head back she arched into him as his mouth descended over her clavicle until he found her breast, his teeth grazing the sensitive dusky pink nub and teasing it into a stiffened peak, coaxing a soft moan moan fall from parted lips, her pussy clenching in anticipation of the cock she could feel straining against her. 

Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist as he shifted her so he could stand up she brought a hand to his back, grazing her nails over the material of his shirt, her breath hitching as she felt his cock twitching against her lower stomach and eliciting a small gasp from her incarnadine lips.

Feeling a sudden softness under her back as she was laid down she pulled back from the kiss, confusion lacing with lust as she found herself on the cot in the corner of the tower room. Meeting the pools of melted chocolate hovering above her she smiled and reached for him, only to gasp anew as his lips found the flickering pulse in her wrist. 

As his lips moved up her arm, his tongue tracing the contours of her musculature, she heaved a breath. She had never had anyone kiss her like this before. Noticing the way Jon was looking at her, she gave a hesitant smile, her heart thudding erratically in her chest as he moved his lips to return her smile, shifting his body so that he was covering her, "yeh seem nervous". A teasing note infused his words, his eyes glittering with amusement for a moment. 

As their lips met again and her hands slowly moved over him; caressing the hard muscles she could feel in his back, her nails lightly dragging over his pale skin, she let her head fall back on the pillow, her mind blank and overwhelmed by the new strange sensations he was eliciting in her. Past lovers had not even bothered to arouse her before they'd fucked her.. this was.. she couldn't think, her thoughts derailed as his mouth found her breast and long nimble fingers teased around her entrance. 

Moaning into the kiss, the sound surprising even herself, she tensed slightly as felt the head of his erection pushing into her; the intrusion of his thick girthed and veiny cock making her sigh at how it brushed against her silken inner walls to bury him deeply inside her. Meeting his every thrust with one of her own, her hips searching for more even as her heart seemed to stutter in her chest with the new feelings filling it, she cried out his name, her accent drawing out the syllables until they seemed to dance in the air around them. The orgasm had been unexpected, Jon surprising her yet again with his wanting to please her. 

Opening her lust blown eyes even as her breathing was still returning to normal, she blushed at the intensity of his stare, feeling her heart cracking open and the previously unknown and unwanted feeling of love pouring into it. Jon Snow was not her first fuck.. but he'd just become her first love. 

But Jon wasn't finished with her yet. 

Chuckling as her breathing returned to normal he flipped her over on the bed, changing the position so that as he pushed into her again he went deeper into her until he was touching her cervix with his cock. Tangling a hand into her long red curls he pressed his face against her back, his tongue tracing the shapes of her spine through her skin. His free hand moved over her side now, his fingernails leaving little crescent moons in her skin as he changed the speed of his thrusts. Holding her in place he slammed into her, taking what he needed from her while his fingers carressed her hip. 

Releasing into her he collapsed over her, his breath coming in gasps as a whispered name hung in the air around them like a ghost. Ygritte. He had called Ygritte's name as he had cum into her. 

Letting out a half pained half furious sob, Melisande kicked herself free of him, mortification blooming in her eyes and her heart. She had fallen for this man, allowed him to love her like no one ever had. But the whole time it wasn't her he was thinking of. 

Whirling to look at him reclined on the cot, his gaze focusing on everything but her, shame had her lifting her arms and crossing them over her nude form, trying to not let her unaccustomed vulnerability show. Though, to her chagrin, her voice shook slightly as she spoke, her words thick with his betrayal, "you made me believe you wanted me, that you felt for me".

Hearing the faint creak of the mattress as Jon shifted position she lifted her gaze to his, her hands curled tight around the robe she had picked up from where it had been tossed earlier. "It wasn't like that. Your hair.. Your scent..it reminded me of her" . A raised eyebrow was the only response he got from her though. As ire tinged his guilt he stood up, his arms crossing over his chest defensively, "you were using me, my lady, I thought we were using each other". Slowly she blinked at him, finding now just how much it did hurt to have him think of another while bedding her. Until now she had found it amusing when a woman would cry over such a thing, finding sex to be just sex, a way to slake thirsts but nothing more. But, Jon had shown her differently, had shown her what love was like, then ripped it away again.

He was still staring at her back as she finished dressing, looking away at the last moment so he wouldn't see those eyes looking at him, judging him. Bending to pick up his own clothes he was unseeing as she went towards the door, her arms folded again as if to protect herself even as she felt her hatred to him blaze through her like the fire within. Turning at the last moment she stared at him before leaving, her face impassive even as her last words to him were spoken with contempt, "you know nothing, Jon Snow".


End file.
